


Ticket to Knebworth

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU summary: Finn gets Rae the ticket to knebworth, thoughts on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket to Knebworth

When Finn found out Oasis would be playing Knebworth, he knew he had to be there, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity he was not going to miss. He laid in bed as Morning Glory played and he closed his eyes picturing how the gig would go, what songs they would play, what the encore song would be, the thousands of people surrounding him all singing together, but soon he found himself standing besides a tall girl with raven black hair..Rae?

Finn sat nervously in the chippy, so nervous he hardly realized Chloe was sitting on his lap, but hopes she doesn’t read too much into it. He knew Rae would be excited to go to Knebworth, to see Oasis play live, he knew she was the only other person who truly understood music the way he did, she proved herself at the pub the day she knicked his 20p and at the pool party, so he was happy to buy her a ticket.

 

“Right, this is going to be one hell of a lads trip” Chop tells Finn when he meets him at his house so they can go buy Oasis tickets. Finn looks at Chop as he walks out of his house and down the drive “about that, I was thinking what if we invite Rae..I mean she loves Oasis just as much as us..” Finn trailed off unsure, Chop flashes him a cheeky grin “do you like Raemundo Finny-boy” Finn furrows his eyebrows “I just think she would appreciate it and I’ll pay for her ticket..besides maybe it will clear the air with us” he shrugged, Finn knows he never directly answered the question about whether or not he liked her, he just knew he wanted to be around her “its fine with me Finn, I see her as one of the lads any way, but got to clear it with the others” Chop slapped him on the shoulder as they made their way to the car.

-

“Listen I wanna talk to you about Saturday” Chop say non-chalant leaning against the wall of the chippy

“What’s Saturday” Rae asks leaning against a table

“Oasis, Knebworth” he says as if it’s obvious

Rae groans at the thought of not being able to hear her favorite band play live

“I don’t wanna talk about it”

Chloe chimes in “the lads got tickets” she says desperately

“What..lucky bastards, you mean you’re all actually going” she looks around at her group of friends sighing

“I don’t know what to say, sorry” Chop says

“Well its..it’s not a big deal” Rae says as she looks down pulling on her sleeve

“So..” Chop says drawing it out “you don’t want this then, got one spare” he waves the ticket in front of her

“Are you messing with me” Rae says as a grin breaks out over her face

“I’m not messing with you..its real”

As Finn listened to Chop talk to Rae he tried his best to hide his excitement, he knew how she would react, he felt pretty pleased with himself, but when she said “are you messing with me” and Chop said “I’m not messing with you, its real” he furrowed his eyebrows for a moment wondering why she would think he was messing with her, music especially Oasis, is nothing to mess about with. He watched as she hugged Chop and gave high fives all around, watching and waiting to see if she would acknowledge him then she reached over ruffling his hair, he couldn’t stop the huge grin from forming on his face so he ducked his head pretending to fix his hair, beaming that he got hair ruffle as the others only got a high five.

Later at the pub still feeling pretty pleased with himself he thought it might be a good time to talk to her, to get the ball rolling on whatever this thing was with her. But as he was standing next to her thinking about what he could say he was bobbing his head to Shaggy, then he spies how she clinks glasses with Archie and Chop and turns to him last, she asks if he’s excited about Knebworth and he thinks this his chance to actually talk to her but his mouth and brain have different ideas “s’pose so” nice Finn, what happened to being nice to her, to trying to talk to her and that’s what you come up with, Finn she’s staring at you say something, quit looking uncomfortable 

“Stop starin’ at me, it freaks me out” he says looking straight ahead really Finn

She tells him she’s not staring at him and he just says “right whatever” looking away pretending to be interested by something at the other side of the bar. He hears her talk to Chop and glances quickly before taking a sip of his pint, he swishes it around in his mouth cursing himself for not being good with words, for not being able to talk to her why does she make me feel this way.

He hears her ask why she’s going and not Chloe or Izzy and he turns to talk to Archie so he can hear Chops reply.

“Look Chop, don’t tell anyone I bought her the ticket just say it was an extra or something I don’t need anyone hassling me for being nice alright” Finn says to Chop as they get back in the car tickets in hand, Chop looks over at Finn flashing a toothy grin “don’t worry about it mate I got it handled’ he assures Finn

Finn hears Chop tell her that they didn’t ask them, that she was the first choice, he hears him add “It was kind of a lads trip only, but we see as you as one of the lads anyway, so we knew you weren’t going to be a problem, do you know what I mean” Finn didn’t think Chop needed to add that she was seen as one of the lads because Finn definitely did not see her that way, but what he didn’t know was that Chop said it hoping that it was a hint to Rae, saying that it was a lads trip but we are fine with you coming, to make her think about why she a girl was invited.

He turned and watched her a she suddenly left, go after her Finn, ask her what’s wrong, tell her you’re sorry for being a bit of dick to her, tell her how much you’re looking forward to Knebworth because she’s coming and that she’s the only other person who understands music like you do, that you like her, that you want to be her friend…friend?…”fuck” he mumbled to himself as he took a sip of his pint this is going to be interesting.


End file.
